fancharactersfandomcom_de-20200215-history
2 kluge Mädchen 5
Kapitel 5 An einem Morgen wachte Isabella auf.thumb Sie ging zur Pfadfinderinnen Hütte und fragte:"Was macht ihr gerade?Und wusstet ihr schon das neue Kinder in der Stadt sind?. "Ja,aber wir haben sie noch nicht gesehen"sagte Holly,"Und wir verdienen uns Abzeichen". "Okay,dann dann stelle ich euch die neuen Mädchen mal vor"antwortete Isabella. Alle gingen Isabella hinterher zu Miriam und Leas Haus,Phineas und Ferb waren auch schon da. "Hey was macht ihr gerade?"fragte Isabella. "Noch nichts"antwortete Miriam,"Sind das Freunde von dir?" "Ja,das sind Holly,Milly,Katie,Adyson;Ginger und Gretchen"antwortete Isabella. "Cool,ich heiße Miriam und das is meine kleine Schwester Lea"sagte Miriam. "Braucht ihr noch Irgenwelche Abzeichen?"fragte Phineas. "Nein,im Moment nicht"antwortete Isabella. "Tja habt ihr Irgenwelche Ideen?"fragte Lea. "Wie wärs mit einem Riesenrad?"fragte Isabella. "Coole Idee"antwortete Phineas. "Okay,ich hole den Werkzeukasten"sagte Miriam und ging. Als Miriam wiederkam hatten Phineas und Isabella einen Bauplan geholt und Miriam dachte nur:"Irgenwann kommen sie zusammen" Die Sachen zum bauen waren auch schon da.Dann fingen sie an zu bauen. Währenddessen "Guten Morgen Agent P",sagte Monogramm,"Doofenschmirtz hat ein neues Luftschiff,gehen sie der Sache auf den Grund". Perry salotierte und ging.Als er bei Doofenschmirtz ankam,ging er zur Kiste und aktivierte die Arm und Beinfesseln. "Ah Perry das Schnabeltier,nur ein Brillanter Wissenschaftler,sowie ich würde auf die Idee kommen,das du angeflogen kommst,dann zu Kiste gehst und so meine automatischen Arm und Beinfesseln aktivierst",sagte Doofenschmirtz,"Du fragst dich sicher was hat der Wissenschaftler wieder vor?Oder?,Nun du weist das meine Pläne immer schief gehen,tja nun ist mir eine Idee gekommen,ich werde zwei oder drei Kinder,die mir schlau vorkommen in den Käfig sperren und sie dazu zwingen mir einen Strahl zu bauen womit alle in der Tri State Arena meine Sklaven werden.Jetzt fragst du dich sicher,wieso Kinder?Nun Kinder kriegen nähmlich soviel Angst so das sie alles tun würden um frei zu kommen,ich bin Brillant,HAHAHAHA" Doofenschmirtz sah Kinder die an einem Rieserad bauen:"Oh die sind Perfeckt"sagte Doofenschmirtz und lies den Käfig runter und erwischte zwei Kinder,dann zog er sie hoch.Er hörte ein "Ahh"von denn Kindern. "Los wir müssen Miriam und Phineas helfen"sagte Isabella und versuchte sich am Käfig fest zu halten,aber sie rutschte ab"Phineas"rief sie nur noch,dann verschwanden Miriam und Phineas.Als sie oben waren sagte Phineas:"Lassen sie uns frei". "Oh das werde ich,aber zuerst müsst ihr mir helfen"antwortete Doofenschmirtz. "Was wollen sie überhaupt von uns?"fragte Miriam,"und wer sind sie überhaupt?" "Ich bin Dr.Heinz Doofenschmirtz und ich müchte von euch,das ihr mir einen Strahl baut damit ichh die Tri State Arena beherrschen kann HAHAHA"antwortete Doofenschmirtz und flog zu seinen Hochhaus.Dann sperrte er sie in einen Raum und sagte:"Ich gebe euch bis Morgen Zeit über die Sache nachzudenken". Es wurde Später und Doofenschmirtz ging ins Bett. "Was sollen wir tun?"fragte Phineas. "Ich werde auf jedenfall nicht helfen"antwortete Miriam. Dan kam wieder stille in den Raum.Phineas seufzte. "Was ist los?"fragte Miriam. "Nichts"sagte Phineas. "Na komm schon,was ist los?"fragte Miriam noch einmal. "Okay,was würdest du tun wenn du verliebt bist und zeichen machst aber den,denn du liebst sie nicht sieht?"fragte Phineas. "Keine Ahnung"sagte Miriam,"Wer ist es denn?" "Isabella"antwortete Phineas so leise das er dachte Miriam hätte es nicht gehört.Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Also Isabella ist es,nun lass mich mal nachdenken"sagte Miriam,"Sie hat also deine Zeichen nich bemerkt?" "Nein"sagte Phineas. "Dann ist sie genau so blind wie du"sagte Miriam und Lachte. "Wieso so blind wie ich?"fragte Phineas. "Also,wie soll ich es dir erklären"sagte Miriam,"Okay erstens hast du mal gesehen wie verträumt sie in deiner nähe ist?" "Ja,aber was hat es damit zu tun?"fragte Phineas. "Okay wie soll ich es dir am besten sagen"sagte Miriam,"Ich gebe dir mal einen Tipp". "Okay"sagte Phineas. "Wenn du und Isabella mal alleine seit,dann sag ihr wie du dich fühltst"antwortete Miriam,"Denn sie ist in dich verliebt,das hab ich schon geschnallt als ich sie zum ersten mal gesehen hab mit dir zusammen,und ich bin noch nicht einmal die einzige die weis das Isabella in dich verliebt ist". "Wer weis es noch?"fragte Phineas mit hoffnung. "Nun ich denke Boford,Baljeet,die Pfadfinderinnen,einfach jeder"antwortete Miriam. "Okay ich werde ihr es einfach sagen"sagte Phineas. "Genau das wollt ich hören"antwortete Miriam,"und ich habe eine Idee wie wir hier raus kommen". "Wie denn?"fragte Phineas. "Nun wir bauen seinen Strahl aber einer der nicht Funktioniert"antwortete Miriam,"Und in dem Moment wo er es ausprobiert fliehen wir,oder ich benutze einfach mein Handy und schicke Lea eine SMS um uns zu retten". "Gute Idee,du bist ja klüger als ich"antwortete Phineas,"Dan Schicke Lea eine SMS das sie der Polizei rufen soll,das unsere Eltern bescheid wissen und dann nur noch wo wir sind". "Okay"antwortete Miriam und schrieb Lea eine SMS. Liebe Lea, Ich und 'Phineas sind in einem Lila Hochhaus,das einzigste übrigens. Ruf die Polizei,sag unseren Eltern bescheid und wir sind bei Doofenschmirtz. Brauchen hilfe,wir haben schon eine Idee,wir bauen seinen Strahl,aber einer der nicht Funktioniert. Deine Miriam. Dann schickte sie es ab und sagte:"Ich habe es abgeschickt nun sollten wir besser Schlafen" "Okay"antwortete Phineas und beide schliefen ein. 2 kluge Mädchen 4 2 kluge Mädchen 6 Chapter 5 (English) On a Morning Isabella woke up. She went to Girl Scout hut and asked, "What are you listening And you already knew the new kids in town?. "Yes, but we have not seen," said Holly, "And we earn badges. "Okay, then I present you the new girl once before," said Isabella. All went to Isabella after Miriam and Leah's House, Phineas and Ferb were there already. "Hey what are you now?" Asked Isabella. "Nothing," replied Miriam, "the friends of yours are?" "Yes, these are Holly, Milly, Katie, Adyson, Ginger and Gretchen," said Isabella. "Cool, my name is Miriam and my little sister Leah," said Miriam. "Do you need any badges Irgenwelche" asked Phineas. "No, not at the moment," said Isabella. "Well you have Irgenwelche ideas?" Said Lea. "How about a big wheel," asked Isabella. "Cool idea," said Phineas. "Okay, I'll get the Werkzeukasten" said Miriam, and left. When Miriam had returned Phineas and Isabella got a plan and Miriam thought: "At some, they come together" Things were built to the already da.Dann they began to build. Meanwhile "Good morning Agent P," said Monogram, "Doofenschmirtz has a new airship, go to the bottom of the matter." Perry salotierte ging.Als and he arrived at Doofenschmirtz, he went to the box and activated the arm and leg shackles. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, only a brilliant scientist, and I would get the idea that you get served, then go to box and so my automatic arm and leg shackles activate," said Doofenschmirtz, "you ask yourself certain things that the scientists again before or do?, now points you that my plans always go wrong, well then I got an idea, I'll block two or three children, who seem to me smart in the cage and force them to build me a ray which all in the Tri State Arena my slaves werden.Jetzt sure you ask yourself, why children? now have children Namely so scared so they will do anything to get free, I'm brilliant, HAHAHAHA " Doofenschmirtz saw children who rely on a Rieserad: "Oh are Perfeckt" said Doofenschmirtz and ran down the cage and caught two children, then he pulled hoch.Er heard an "Ahh" because of children. "Come on, we need to help Miriam and Phineas," said Isabel, trying to hold on to the cage, but it slipped "Phineas" she said only, then disappeared, and Miriam Phineas.Als they were on top Phineas said: "Let us free ". "Oh I will, but first you have to help me," replied Doofenschmirtz. "What they do at all of us," asked Miriam, "and who are they, anyway?" "I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz and I müchte of you, which you build me a jet that can ichh Tri State dominate Arena HAHAHA" said Doofenschmirtz and flew to his Hochhaus.Dann he locked her in a room and said: "I give you think about the matter until morning time. " It was later Doofenschmirtz and went to bed. "What shall we do?" Said Phineas. "I will not help in any case," said Miriam. Dan was quiet again in the Raum.Phineas sighed. "What's wrong?" Asked Miriam. "Nothing," said Phineas. "Come on, what's going on?" Miriam asked again. "Okay, what would you do if you are in love and the characters are doing but because they do not love you like?" Said Phineas. "No idea," said Miriam, "Who is it?" "Isabella" Phineas replied so softly he thought Miriam would not have gehört.Ihre eyes widened. "So it is Isabella, now let me think," said Miriam, "you have noticed your sign that is not it?" "No," said Phineas. "She is as blind as you," said Miriam, laughing. "Why so blind as me?" Said Phineas. "So, how should I explain it to you," said Miriam, "Okay, first have you ever seen them in your dreaming is near?" "Yes, but what it has to do with it?" Said Phineas. "Okay, how shall I put it to you best," said Miriam, "I'll give you a hint." "Okay," said Phineas. "If you tell me and Isabella alone since then her how you feel," said Miriam, "because she is in love with you, I'm already strapped as I've seen for the first time together with you, and I'm not once the only one who knows that Isabella is in love with you. " "Who is looking for?" Phineas asked with hope. "Now I think Boford, Baljeet, the Girl Scouts, everybody," said Miriam. "Okay, I'll just say it," said Phineas. "That's what I want to hear," said Miriam, "and I get an idea how we get out of here." "How?" Said Phineas. "Now we build his jet but not a working" answered Miriam, "And the moment when he tried it we flee, or I just use my phone and send an SMS Lea to save us." "Good idea, you're smarter than me," said Phineas, "Dan Lea send an SMS to which they call the police to know our parents know and then only where we are." "Okay," said Miriam Lea and wrote a text message. Dear Lea, I and 'Phineas are in a purple tower, the only way. Call the police let me know our parents and we are at Doofenschmirtz. Need help, we have an idea, we build his jet, but one that does not work. Your Miriam. Then she sent it off and said, "I've sent it now Let's sleep should be better" "Okay," replied Phineas and both fell asleep. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten Kategorie:Gescjichten von -Miri-